My name is Isabella Swan Call me Bella
by LittlexLongxBrownxHairedxAlice
Summary: Well, I'm Bella Swan. I've just left home and I'm getting a gut feeling that my life is going to change. for best or worst I'm not yet sure. But, this is going to be one hell of a ride. And I'm going to ride it hard. ; R&R! M because I'm Paranoid :p
1. Chapter 1 My name is Isabella Swan

**Author!! : Well Hey therree!!! I just felt like doing this, no idea why. but yeah. It was purely inspired by 'Edward Wallbanger' If you havn't read it, GO READ IT! NOW!**... **Please? :}:}**

**If you read it I will give you a cyber-hug and a cyber-cookie or some cyber-cheese!! Hows that?? A deal?? :):)**

**Disclamer: Alice Cullen: Ok!! Heyyy!! OMGEEEZEE Jo you are SO cool!**

**Me: I know right?? But your my role model, I want to be you when I grow up!!**

**Alice: I will teach you everything. On one condition. **

**Me: Hmm what is itt???**

**Alice: Tell everyone here you Don't own Twilight.**

***silence* *Pouts***

**Me: But...But...**

**Alice: You havn't perfected that pout yet girl. Say it!**

**Me: Okayy... I don't own Twilight :'(**

**Alice: EEPP! We are going to be BEST friends ;D  
**

My name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. I am 20 years old, and I have just been kicked out of my home. Well, not kicked out, but my mother just told me she wants to go and live with her new husband, and I won't stop her. So I'm off to my dad's. And I have a feeling my life is going to get very interesting.

**Yeah, it's short, but thats just the intro!! Please please please give me a chance and read on???? Thanks?? :) R&R Any ideas or thoughts or what you think I'm going to do or PM me and we can chat about Wallbanger ;D?**

***~X~AliceJoJo~X~*  
**


	2. Chapter Two Memory Lane

**Hey, here is the second chapter :) Please if you read this Review? : P They make me happy! xx**

**I don't own twilight :(:(  
**

After paying the maniac taxi driver – I swear he was going 80 MPH – I got out of the taxi to look at the memory lane in front of me. Charlie's house.

I remember having to come here each summer until I was fourteen that was the year I put my foot down and asked for no more. From then on Charlie came to phoenix, Arizona, for two weeks each year.

The house hadn't changed a bit; it was still the white house on the row of brown houses. Nothing had changed. I took the spare key from under the eave and walked inside my home to be.

Charlie had just gone to move in with his new girlfriend, sue, and just couldn't part with the house, it was a part of him. So he gave it to me. Sue lived in La Push, the reservation just out of Forks, so he was still near. Sue was a nice woman; I had met her one time when I went to Forks when my Gran died. I don't want to go into details.

Stepping into my room, I had found the picture of stopped time. Everything was where it was, nothing had been moved. The room pretty much stayed the same, apart from the cot being changed to a bed and a desk put in when I was that little bit older, then the ancient computer that could probably be even the oldest laptops granddad. I sat down on the unmade bed, and looked at the walls. One picture caught my eye, and that was because it was my best friend who did it.

Edward Cullen.

I sighed, every summer I came I would make sure I saw him, even though he was my best friend, I never thought I was fall in love with him. But I did. The last summer, when I was fourteen I had gone over to his mansion he tried to put off as a house, to tell him I wouldn't be coming over to Forks anymore.

_*Flashback*_

_I knocked on the big white door. I heard them on the other side asking who it was, that they didn't expect visitors, maybe I should have called... The door opened and I looked up from the floor just for my eyes to be thrown into emerald pools, Edward had changed a lot in a year. His short brown hair had turned into a tousled bronze mess, and it looked great, his jaw was more defined and he had definitely been working out. Nice going buddy. He smiled a crooked smile, and my heart broke at the sight of it. _

_I have just fallen for my best friend that I will probably never see after this day. _Great Bella, you're smart_. "Bella!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. He even smelt nice... Wait I shouldn't be thinking that! That's weird he is my best friend, I am not in love with him. I am not in love with Edward Cullen, he is my best friend it would be weird! As I rambled on in my head, I noticed his pixie-like sister, Alice. "Hey Edward, Hey Alice!" I called into the house. I heard a squeal and Edward yelped. _

_"What was that for?!" He said rubbing his arm; Alice just looked at him smugly. "You were hugging her for too long. It's my turn." She said simply and hugged me. "Oh I've missed you so much!! So has Edward, your video calls have been killing him on msn, he sees you then he wants you to come back and such! Oh if you never came back it would be a disaster!!" she wailed into my ear. Alice always seemed to see things coming, and I instantly knew that she knew I wasn't planning on coming back. I felt so bad. _

_"Alice... You know I can't it's killing my mom at the moment, it's hard for her." I said, it wasn't a total lie. I peeked at Edward He was still processing._

_"What, wait rewind, you're not coming back?" He said quietly. I felt the water brimming in my eyes and shook my head gently. "Bells, you can't not come back! Not now..." He trailed off. What did he mean "not now"? I shook it off and with doing so the tears went over. "I don't want to leave you, I really don't but I have to." I cried._

_We all just had a lazy day that day, I had packet the night before, so tomorrow all I would have to do is up and leave. When it came time for Esme to drive me home... I cried again. And following that, I cried myself to sleep._

_*end flashback*_

I sighed. I highly doubted any of the three Cullen children were still here, however I think Dr and Mrs Cullen still were, as he was Forks' best surgeon.

I decided tomorrow, I would see them. I would ask where Edward was, and I would keep in touch. That day it seemed like he had something to tell me, and Alice knew in on it. After that, Alice and I kept in touch for 4 years, until two years ago when my Gran died I cut off my connections with anybody, even my mother. I was very close to my Gran. I looked at a couple of photos of us around the room also. Seeing how happy we were put a smile on my face in what seemed like forever. I heard a knock at the door.

_Strange_, the whole town knew Charlie lived in La Push now, and I surely didn't tell anyone other than Charlie and Sue that I was coming. I shrugged as if someone could see me, and went to the door. I opened it Cautiously. I looked shocked at the small pixie girl in front of me. Her green eyes, the short black choppy hair.

It was my Alice. She hadn't changed a bit.

**So now you know a bit more, are you going to review? carry on reading? well tell me ;) love you all!!**

=]

** v**

** v**

** v  
**


End file.
